


I want you, I need you

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Desperation, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Omega Verse, Omega Zack Fair, Omega/Omega, Other, Past discrimination, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: While building his nest, Sephiroth reminisces about how he met Zack, his life before him, and his life after. It's funny how much things have changed, in his opinion, but that doesn't mean it's bad. Far from it, actually.It's easy enough to show his appreciation, especially when Zack is such an eager participant.A snapshot of Sephiroth's and Zack's love life, and the joys that come with it.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	I want you, I need you

**Author's Note:**

> A little something sweet after all the fucked up shit I've been writing. I mean- there's the implication of past fucked up shit, but I don't think it's too overpowering, so. Fluff. Yeah.
> 
> Takes place in some vague au where Crisis Core doesn't happen, but Zack still makes it to SOLDIER First.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little nugget of pure cuteness. It's not my usual style, but sometimes you just gotta switch things up.
> 
> Obligatory "fiction is not the same as reality, what are you, three?" disclaimer. In other words: Don't like; don't read.
> 
> If you feel like I missed a tag, let me know!

Sephiroth stares at the mess of blankets in front of him.

He’s a little anxious, but he’s trying his best not to let it show. Zack is leaning his head on his shoulder, nuzzling his scent gland, taking in the pre-heat smell Sephiroth is certain he’s giving off by now.

It helps calm him down, if anything, to feel his mate so close by.

“You think you’re gonna be okay?” Zack asks him, voice a low rumble. “I can still help if you want me to.”

Sephiroth shakes his head.

“I want to try this on my own.” He replies. “I know you’ll help me if I ask, but I want to try.”

“Of course.” Zack hums. “I’ll be taking a shower, then.”

“Go ahead.”

Zack huffs a small laugh, before kissing his neck.

“Just do what feels natural, Seph. I’m sure your nest is gonna be _amazing._ ”

Sephiroth rolls his eyes, swatting at Zack’s face.

“Go take your shower already. You stink.”

“Said the guy who _reeks_ of pre-heat.” Zack taunts right back, but pulls himself away from Sephiroth without complaint.

A small part inside him is disappointed that his mate pulled away from him, but Sephiroth is determined to ignore it for now, crouching down to the blankets as Zack steps out of the room.

He hears the bathroom door open and close, and the shower turns on only a few moments later. Sephiroth lets out a small sigh.

Right.

Building a nest on his own.

It’s exciting; he’s always had Zack’s help before when building a nest, so he doesn’t exactly know what he wants to do now that he’s on his own, but he decides that it’s best to let his instincts guide him as he picks up the mattress on his bed.

He promptly throws it to the furthest corner of the room.

The perfect placement for a nest. His inner omega sings with satisfaction as he starts to pile pillows and blankets on top of it, carefully arranging them in a way that makes something inside him feel like he’s doing something right, something important. He almost purrs in pleasure every time that absolute _rightness_ fills him when he places something correctly, and it’s hard to stop himself from actually doing so.

It’s funny how much things have changed.

He never used to make nests before.

Actually, he never used to do anything with his omegan instincts before except suppress them. Act like they didn’t exist in the first place. Something to be ignored of whenever the urge to give in to them arose.

Not only is such a thing expected of him as a SOLDIER First- _the_ SOLDIER First- to be _above_ such things as instincts, especially _omegan._ He’s always been surrounded by alphas and betas his whole life, and he remembers clearly how much Hojo seethed and raged when he went into heat at age sixteen despite all the hormone therapy, the DNA engineering, the physically altering his body. He remembers his own shame, his fear, the pain coursing through him, heat fighting against what was done to him. Remembers how Hojo continued to tamper with his body until it was clear that no amount of trying was going to stop his body from presenting him as the omega he was, science experiment or not, enhanced warrior or not.

In a sea of alphas, the poster child of the company being an omega was definitely not what Shinra was going for.

He was immediately put on scent blockers. Was told not to act on his omegan urges. Take heat suppressants. Do not correct others when they assume him to be an alpha, as his genetically altered physique would suggest. Do not cower. Do not bend. Do not let others know, for the consequences would be _immeasurable_.

He did not know better. Being an omega was something to be ashamed of. Having omegan urges was unacceptable. It was something to _hide_ , and he believed that to be the correct course of action. Nobody told him otherwise, and that was that.

… That is, until he met Zack Fair.

It wasn’t actually as easy as “and then he met Zack Fair”. The first time Sephiroth actually got to meet the guy, he was so confused he almost lost his grip on his otherwise impeccable self-control.

Zack didn’t hide his scent at all; in fact, he seemed to almost _flaunt_ it, if anything, like a big neon sign of pheromones that shouted _‘hey, I’m an omega!’_. He was loud, boisterous, wore his nature like a badge of pride, comfortably spoke of his more instinctual urges even around Angeal, his _mentor_ , like it was the most normal thing in the entire world, and Angeal didn’t tell him off for it.

He was an omega, with all the omegan impulses Sephiroth had learned to _hate_ , yet Zack embraced them like they weren’t a weakness, like it was nothing to be ashamed of in the _slightest._

To say that initially he _loathed_ the other omega would be an understatement.

More specifically, he was _jealous._

How dare this guy come into SOLDIER as an omega. How dare he proudly display his nature, wafting omegan pheromones while walking the halls. How dare he joke and laugh about alphas trying to intimidate him, like it _wasn’t_ natural for omegas to roll over for them. How dare he _climb_ the ranks, in spite of all of that.

How dare he be so proud of something that, in himself, made Sephiroth sick to the stomach when he thought about it too much.

Loathe as he is to admit it nowadays, he wanted to hate Zack more than he hated himself. Wanted to avoid interacting with him, even if it meant avoiding Angeal, since Zack so often seemed to hang around Sephiroth’s alpha friend. Unsurprising, of course, considering he was Angeal’s student at the time.

Zack had a way of worming himself into his life anyway.

The more he was around Zack, the harder it was to hold onto his hate. How could he, when Zack just was such a positive human being? So enthusiastic about everything, so determined to do well, to help people, to be a true hero. He challenged Sephiroth, not in an antagonizing way like Genesis so often did, but in a genuine attempt to hone his own techniques. He didn’t mind when Sephiroth didn’t feel like saying much, but listened intently when Sephiroth _did_ have something to say.

Sephiroth found himself trusting Zack Fair more easily than even Angeal and Genesis, which was weird. Surprising. Mind boggling, even.

He was the first person Sephiroth willingly told about being an omega, ever.

Zack so easily accepted it too. Not that Sephiroth had expected anything different, at that point, but it was still… so cathartic, to tell someone. So relieving to let it out. To share something so personal, something he endlessly wrestled with himself, and to not be judged for it.

After he admitted to Zack that he was an omega, he found himself drifting closer and closer to the other. Found himself thinking about Zack in a way he’d never thought about alphas, taking in his scent, noting how surprisingly pleasant it was compared to the stink of hormonal alpha. How, after a heat, his scent was all the more enticing, and Sephiroth felt the need to be close to him even more so than usual.

Then, one day, Zack asked if Sephiroth wanted to stay over for Zack’s heat. Maybe built a nest together, or something.

Surprising even himself at the time, Sephiroth had accepted without thinking.

And the rest was, as they say, history.

“Lost in thoughts, babe?”

Sephiroth blinks, a bit startled by Zack’s voice suddenly speaking to him, and looks up to find his mate crouching in front of the nest, wearing nothing but a towel and that prize-winning smile of his. Sephiroth becomes acutely aware that he’s sitting in his own mostly-finished nest, not really doing much of… anything. Blankets and pillows are spread around him, leading up to a half-baked entrance.

He blinks again.

Huh.

“I was just… reminiscing.” He replies slowly, a bit surprised at how utterly relaxed he’d become by just sitting in the middle of a nest that he’d fully made himself. He hadn’t even heard Zack turn off the shower, or come back in for that matter.

“Just reminiscing.” He repeats, and meets Zack’s eyes, feeling his lips curl up slightly into a smile, his scent glands releasing a puff of happy hormones. “Mm… I’m glad I met you.”

“Well, I’m glad I met you too, Seph!” Zack laughs, allowing himself to fall on his ass just outside the nest. Waiting for Sephiroth’s permission to enter. “You thinking about good times?”

“You could say that.” He hums, taking a pillow and holding it out to Zack. “Help me finish this up?”

“And here I thought you wanted to do this by yourself.” Zack snorts, and Sephiroth rolls his eyes, throwing the pillow at Zack playfully.

“Don’t be an ass.” He huffs, but doesn’t resist the urge to rub himself against Zack as the other enters his nest. He lets out a small purr, before picking up one of the blankets he’d forgotten about, and getting to work.

Silently, they continue building Sephiroth’s nest, occasionally brushing against each other. His oncoming heat makes him positively _delighted_ as he feels Zack’s naked skin, the only barrier between them the towel and Sephiroth’s own sweatshirt and pants. It would be so easy, to just reach out, to put his hand under the towel, and-

“Oh!” Zack’s voice sounds startled, and Sephiroth realizes with some embarrassment that he wasn’t just fantasizing, but actively putting his thoughts into action. His hand is caught between the towel and Zack’s buttocks, and he looks up to meet his mate’s curious eyes, his impish smile.

“Apologies.” He murmurs. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Impatient, are we?” Zack teases, putting his hand on top of Sephiroth’s. “I’m game if you are, but tell me how you feel about your nest first. It’s no good if we start before you feel like it’s complete, Seph!”

“Hmm.”

Sephiroth tilts his head, looking around the nest. It’s quite good- it feels mostly right, at least. It’s not as pretty or as complicated as the ones he and Zack built together from scratch, but it has a nice feeling to it. It will do for his heat, at the very least.

However…

He feels his lips curl into a wicked grin, an uncharacteristic playfulness rising inside him as he hums once again, leaning closer to Zack.

“I don’t think it’s quite complete yet.” He murmurs. “It still needs… something.”

Zack cocks his eyebrow, and just as it looks as he’s about to reply-

Sephiroth pulls the towel from his waist, causing Zack to let out a small yelp, and lovingly places it around the entrance of the nest.

“Now it’s complete.” Sephiroth purrs, pointedly glancing at his mate’s dick before he meets his eyes again. “Was there something you wanted to say, Zack?”

Zack stumbles over his words a few times before he bursts out into a howling laugh, eyes crinkling with mirth.

“You know, Seph, you never cease to amaze me. Who would’ve thought you’d pull shit like this a few years ago?” He wheezes, reaching out to steady himself on Sephiroth’s shoulder. “You’re really something.”

Zack’s laughter slowly dies down, and Sephiroth allows himself to lean into Zack as the latter pulls him closer, pushing his nose into Sephiroth’s neck, inhaling deeply. Sephiroth matches Zack’s action, smelling his mate’s scent glands; sweet, succulent, like any omega, but with that distinct undertone of _Zack_ that Sephiroth has grown to love so much. Without thinking, he rubs his cheek into Zack’s neck, mixing their scents together in that way that feels so wonderfully intimate, and Zack is quick to follow him.

“I love you, Seph.” Zack murmurs into his ear. “So much.”

Something in Sephiroth’s chest squeezes wonderfully at that. Heat stirs in his stomach. He lets out an involuntary purr.

“Me too.”

He finds his body is getting excited by the close contact of his mate, Zack’s smell so enticing, mesmerizing, he crawls into his mate’s lap without thinking about it. A flame of desire flares beneath his skin, not quite overwhelming enough to be painful, but an insistent buzz that causes him to rock his hips involuntarily, his dick twitching, producing slick from his hole as it recognizes the urge to _mate_ , to claim and be claimed in return. His lips find their way up Zack’s neck, his jaw, an insistent purr of _need_ in his chest as their lips meet, softly yet quickly demanding more, tongues meeting, letting the other explore his mouth.

Sephiroth’s mind feels fuzzy when they finally part. He’s hard and wet in his sweats, can feel Zack’s own erection underneath him, and suddenly finds that he’s wearing, way, _way_ too much. Their skin should be touching, no barriers between them, and he’s quick to lift off his sweater, throwing it to the other end of the nest before trying to squirm out of his pants as Zack huffs a small laugh at his eagerness, burying his face against Sephiroth’s chest to muffle it.

“Come on, lemme help you out, you horndog.” Zack mumbles, and Sephiroth narrows his eyes.

“ _Horndog.”_ He repeats, pausing his squirming, an indignant feeling cutting through the heat. “What does that even _mean_?”

“Exactly what it implies, babe.” Lets out another muffled laugh, and just as Sephiroth open his mouth to retort, Zack _pushes_ Sephiroth onto his back and hoists himself upwards, allowing their lips to meet again, effectively shutting him up.

Sephiroth can’t help it as he _melts_ against his mate, purring happily at the small display of dominance that his instincts so desperately crave, indignancy forgotten as Zack’s hand finds its way into his pants. He moans in delight as his erection is grabbed, a few firm tugs sending mind-numbing pleasure up his spine, though its over far too quickly; Zack’s hand moves away. It’s almost enough to make him whine for more.

Almost.

He’s not _quite_ that far gone. Yet.

“Hips up babe.” Zack murmurs against his lips. Sephiroth is quick to obey, and with one swift movement, Zack pulls his sweatpants down his legs. Zack claims his lips once more, tongues meeting, tasting, and Sephiroth gasps as the other omega lowers his hips, their erections sliding together. Zack’s hand returns to squeeze them together, drawing noises of pleasure from them both, muffled only by their kiss. It’s good, so very good, but there’s an itch inside him that can’t be satisfied with just _this_ , this surface-level interaction, not when his body craves s _o much more._

He huffs impatiently as his hips rise in time with Zack’s strokes, chasing the pleasure he’s being given, bring his arms up to keep Zack close, claw into his back. He cants his hips upwards, releases a puff of pheromones that should tell Zack e _xactly_ what he wants, but the asshole doesn’t budge; he just continues stroking their erections together and oh, it’s nice, oh so nice, but it’s not _enough,_ not what his body _wants._

“Zack.” He grunts, pulling away from the other’s mouth, narrowing his eyes. “Zack, _more.”_

“More _what?_ ” Zack teases in a sing-song voice, the bastard grinning as Sephiroth squirms against him. “I don’t know what you mean, Seph.”

Sephiroth huffs. He is _not_ in the mood for this kind of bullshit; not when he’s on the cusp of his heat- or maybe he’s already in heat. The itch inside is unbearable, having his mate rubbing against him only makes it _worse_ , and he wants- he wants-

“ _Now_ , Zack.” He growls impatiently, voice dropping.

“Now _what?_ Use your wo- AH!”

Sephiroth interrupts Zack’s sentence with a hissing snarl as he flips them both over with his unmatched strength, enjoying the startled yelp that comes out of his mate. The urge to dominate and submit clash inside him, but if Zack isn’t going to hurry up, he’s more than happy to take matters into his own hands. He slaps Zack’s loose fist around both of their erections away, sitting upright, releasing needy, _needy_ pheromones that permeate the nest, if not the entire room. His skin is crawling with heat, sweat dripping down his forehead. He wants, _wants- needs_ to ease that fire inside him, that unscratchable itch-

Somewhat clumsily, he lines Zack’s dick up with his vagina, and with a purring moan, he sinks down in one swift, unwavering move.

Zack groans below him as he bottoms out, and Sephiroth nearly sobs in relief at _finally_ being filled to the brim, the fire inside him singing with joy.

 _This_ is exactly what he needed, and it’s _wonderful._

He can’t stop purring as he starts grinding his hips against Zack’s in a quick, unrelenting pace that’s just so, so satisfying, deep and hard and _hot_. His instincts are crying out for more, a constant stream of _yes yes yes yes yes_ , every time he lifts and drops his hips, chasing after the pleasure, the pure bliss that comes with being fucked during heat. He still can’t believe he went so many years without it, without _this,_ the scent of aroused mate sending his mind and body into a frenzy as Zack starts lifting his hips in time with Sephiroth’s, pushing even deeper, even harder. It’s good, good, _so good,_ his toes curling, his nails clawing at Zack’s chest, leaving crescent-moon shaped indents in their wake. _More, more_ , he doesn’t even notice his own lowering head until Zack’s mouth clamps down on his neck, drawing a startled yet pleased cry from him, purring as he feels his mate’s teeth on his scent gland, marking him as _Zack’s._

“ _Yes,”_ he moans, “ _yesssss.”_

It doesn’t take long after that, his body shivering in delight as all its needs are met at once, speared on his mate’s dick and his mouth on his throat. The pleasure rises, _rises_ , moans and pleas for more spilling from his lips as he fucks himself on Zack, and Zack fucks him in return. His mate’s own moans are muffled into his neck but that’s alright; his scent is overwhelming, possessive in a way an omega’s shouldn’t be but he _is,_ sweet and succulent and _Zack_ , and it makes him dizzy with bliss. Something in his gut is coiling tighter, tighter, he can’t help himself as he loses focus on the rhythm of their hips, only pleasure, _pleasure_ -

His orgasm almost comes to him as a surprise, a sudden peak that sends his mind reeling with heat, with _yes yes good amazing yes_ , and he swears he can see stars, his vision darkening with the sheer pleasure of it all. Wave after wave of bliss courses through his body, heightened only when he feels the hot spurt of Zack’s release inside of him, drawing a throaty moan from his lips, body trying to sink down on a knot that isn’t there; the only real disappointment of it all.

Still, the good overshadows the bad, and he’s slow to come down from his high, post orgasmic bliss settling in him with a sigh. He allows himself to drop down half on Zack, half off him, just enough that he’s not crushing his mate with his own weight. Zack’s dick slips out of him, now soft, and with it comes a gush of wetness from Sephiroth’s cunt.

It takes a moment before either of them says anything.

“Damn,” Zack hums, “that was pretty good.”

“Hmm.” Sephiroth grunts in agreement. “That was… satisfying.”

“ _Was_ it now?” Zack chuckles, throwing his arm over Sephiroth’s back. “I can’t tell if you’re fully in heat yet, but I guess you’re not if you were satisfied with just that.”

“Perhaps I am. Perhaps I’m not.” He replies, nuzzling into Zack’s neck. “I said it was satisfying. Not that _I am_ satisfied.”

Zack turns his head, presses his lips against Sephiroth’s forehead. Then he speaks again.

“So? _Are_ you?”

Sephiroth takes a moment to take stock of how his own body feels outside of the afterglow. Still burning a little but not quite… _heat_ burning.

He’s satisfied. For now.

“I am.” He replies. “I wont be in a bit.”

“Teetering on the edge, huh?” Zack murmurs. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you when you get there.”

Sephiroth sighs, sliding his hand up to play with Zack’s hair. It’s coarse and spiky, unlike his own soft, silver locks, but that’s alright, because it’s _Zack._

“I know you will.” He replies, because it’s the truth. “I am all the more glad for it.”

Zack chuckles.

“You’re perfect, Seph. I still can’t believe that you’d choose _me,_ of all people.”

Sephiroth has to suppress a snort at that.

“You’re not an _alpha._ ” Sephiroth says. “You don’t stink like them.”

“Oh, so you only like me for my smell, huh? I’m wounded!” Zack sounds fake-dramatic, and Sephiroth chuckles a little at his theatrics. “My heart, broken in two, Seph!”

“Poor you,” Sephiroth replies a little teasingly, before he sighs, guiding Zack’s head down so their eyes meet, and allows his voice to grow a little more gentle.

“In all honesty, however, I like you for you, Zack.” He murmurs. “Please don’t forget that.”

Zack’s face softens, and he pecks Sephiroth on the lips.

“I know babe. I was just joking.”

“Hmm.” Sephiroth briefly slides their lips together. “I am… lucky to have you, Zack Fair.” He takes a deep breath, pushes their foreheads together.

“I love you.”

Zack grins, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“I love you too, Sephiroth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Foxyinferno321


End file.
